


Human Error

by tsundo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Kagerou - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: Kagerou meets a few people at the Compound with Piper. It's not a pretty scene and it gets pretty ugly. Especially when the shit the doctor has to say has to do with Danse, or synths in general.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 9





	Human Error

_ Synths are incapable of true feeling, so again… _

The amount of rage Kage felt in his heart made him punch straight through the computer’s screen upon reading those words. The shattering screen made him feel numb as it fritzed out and died. Piper couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden action Kage did as he abruptly stood up from the chair and walked off, ignoring the blood dripping off of his knuckles.

Piper had accompanied Kage on this mission this time, Kage too worried about Danse’s wellbeing especially with how the Brotherhood of Steel activity had been beginning to grow. It all started with making his way to Covenant and meeting Honest Dan, who was essentially a mercenary that was hanging around in Covenant, trying to figure out what happened to Amelia Stockton. He’d made his way into the Compound, trying to keep it diplomatic and make sure there was no blood shed. But upon hearing what the doctor’s absolute hatred she had for synths and how she was trying to come up with a way to get rid of synths by using a detection method. It made Kage’s blood boil. Kage had only been a few months into his relationship with Danse, who had still been coping with the fact that he was a synth all along, he thought back to when Danse had vented to him how he felt everything was ripped away from him. Almost late at night, when the two had just begun their relationship. 

_ “I’ve started out as nothing and I’ve ended up as nothing. And I don’t know what the hell to do about it,” Danse said angrily. And suddenly everything from Kage began to flood out.  _

_ “You’re not nothing,” Kage said, tears of frustration and anger, not towards Danse, but towards everything that hurt him so badly, that made him feel like he was nothing. “You’re everything,” he said. “Hearing you say that makes me want to hurt the people that made you feel this way. I know your life is starting over and I completely understand, you know mine already has.” Kage then took Danse’s hands into his. “But we can both go through it together and I’m never leaving your side.” And that was when Danse realised he loved you. _

“Let’s go,” Kage grumbled, hoisting his gun over his shoulder. 

“You ok, Blue?” Piper asked. Kage drew his mouth into a tight line and he looked ahead. 

“Let’s just get out of this hellhole,” he grunted, walking down the catwalk. There were a few more guards to dispatch but Kage wasted no time unloading a slug of bullets from his combat shotgun into them. He didn’t care about the blood that coated him, he didn’t care about any of these people. The fact that they’d all willingly went into this, not only torturing innocent synths but trying to find a way to wipe them out by finding a way to  _ identify  _ them made Kage feel a rage he had never felt in a long time. Piper and him made it out of the Compound and began to make their trek home to Sanctuary. The walk back was deadly silent, but Piper didn’t say anything as this mood Kage was in was something she’d never seen before nor knew how to deal with. She’d been good friends with Kage but never had she ever seen Kage so angry. Piper hadn’t seen so much blood on him either. The fact that Kage didn’t make any effort to clean it off even when they were in the water concerned her. But she didn’t say anything. 

When the two made it back to Sanctuary, Piper had parted ways with Kage with a wave and he nodded in return. The sun had already set, Piper and Kage having left the Compound a few hours after noon. Danse had been working on his laser rifle, having done his other work for the day and saw Kage walking down the street towards the house through the window. He set his laser rifle down on the workbench and walked out the door to greet him with a smile until he saw the blood on Kage’s face and armour. 

“Are you doing alright? Are you hurt?” Danse asked, worried for Kage’s wellbeing. 

“I’m fine,” Kage replied softly. “Just. Tired.” Was all he said before setting everything down in the living room and making his way into the bathroom, shutting the door. The sound of the shower turned on and Danse sat there, wondering what was wrong. He’d never seen Kage coated in so much blood before. He usually would do his best to try and wash it off after a battle but this time something was off about him. He tried to go back to working on his rifle but his mind kept going back to Kage and worrying about him. The way he was acting. Danse wasn’t used to it. Kage was usually much more cheerful. Yes, he was much more in tune with his emotions, he’d been very vocal and open about it despite his efforts to try and hide it sometimes but this was something Danse had never seen. After what seemed like forever, the door clicked and Kage came out of the bathroom, clean, wiping a towel over his black hair, only in his boxers as he went straight into their bedroom without a word. Danse frowned and got up, thinking this was a good time to get ready for bed and join him. He showered and made his way into the bedroom to see Kage lying on the bed, back facing towards him. There was no way Kage was asleep, once having complained about the light being too bright for him to fall asleep. Danse sat down on his side of the bed, his weight causing the mattress to press down. 

“Kage,” Danse called out. “What happened out there?” he asked. Kage shuffled for a moment, not responding and then let out a sigh. 

“Honestly, you don’t want to know,” he said. 

“I’d like to know,” Danse said, turning towards Kage. “The way you came back home today. I was worried. Can you at least tell me why you were like that?”

“I took care of a few bad guys, that’s all,” Kage said, being vague as possible. 

“We’ve taken care of the filth in the Commonwealth before and I’ve never seen you that bloody before, Kage,” Danse replied, pushing more and more for the truth. There was a pregnant pause between the two before Kage finally spoke. 

“I met a doctor today,” he started. “Her name was Roslyn Chambers. I’d been investigating a girl that had been taken away after a caravan was murdered and found out they’d been keeping her because she was a  _ synth _ . And that they were torturing synths, trying to find a way to weed them out, using this… test. All so they could find every synth in the Commonwealth and kill them. Eradicate them. I tried to find a diplomatic way at first, to try and tell her the harm she was causing was wrong. Honestly if the Brotherhood of Steel knew about them I’m pretty sure they would have allied themselves with her and her cause,” he then said, a bitter taste rising in his mouth. “She wanted me to side with her. And I refused. And when she asked why I refused, I could only think of you.” His throat swelled with emotion and he almost choked out his next words. “Why the fuck would I ever want to side with someone who wants to eradicate the very person I fell in love with.” There was another pause. “So I killed them. All of them. Because once they found out I was in love with a synth, they drew their guns on me. I was so angry… I didn’t know what I was doing. All I could focus on was killing all of them.” Kage then scoffed, his hand covering his face as tears began to stream down his cheeks. “I’m a monster.”

“Kage,” Danse said sternly. “Please look at me.” Kage didn’t move for a moment before rolling over onto his back. Well, at least that was a start. “You and I both know you’re not a monster. You got rid of some people who were going to cause more harm than good and you did the right call by refusing to join their cause. If I were you, in the Brotherhood of Steel still, I would have joined their cause and felt no remorse for my actions after because I would have felt it was for the good of the Commonwealth. But you, you see humanity in others where I wouldn’t have seen. You are the opposite of a monster.”

“Then I need you to know you’re not a monster too,” Kage said. “I don’t want you to see yourself the way those… those pieces of shit would have seen you as. You’re worth so much more. I know you’re thinking that it’s your fault that I’m feeling this way, that I shouldn’t be with you but I need you to know,” he then said. “I want to be with you, I  _ only  _ want to be with you.” He got up this time and hugged Danse from behind, resting his head against the back of his neck. Danse could feel Kage’s hot breath exhaled from his nose and the occasional teardrop landing on his back. He turned around this time, getting into the bed fully this time and wrapping his arms around Kage, pulling him close to him. Kage began to press kisses all over Danse’s face, his hands placing itself on the side of his face for him to kiss him deeply, his rough ones pressing against Danse’s soft ones. Danse lifted one of his hands to hold Kage’s and keep it there, his thumbs brushing against Kage’s knuckles and he felt the new divots, only to be alarmed by the hiss of pain Kage gave, pulling his hand away. 

“Is something wrong?” Danse asked, taking Kage’s hand to look at it closer. Kage looked away in embarrassment as upon closer inspection Danse saw new cuts as well as the place looking slightly raw. “What happened here?”

“I may… have punched a computer’s screen in,” Kage confessed. 

“Did you finally find a computer you couldn’t hack?”

“N-no… it just… had some files on there that I didn’t agree with,” Kage said. “It suggested that synths aren’t capable of true feeling and I got so mad at how  _ wrong  _ and factually incorrect that was I. I ended up punching the screen in.” Normally, Danse’s heart would have dropped at that but instead he burst out laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was. Kage’s eyes widened in surprise as he heard it. 

“You punched a computer in because of that?” Danse asked, his laughter dying down. 

“Oh my god, I feel like you’re not going to let me live this down,” Kage then groaned before laughing. Danse couldn’t help but feel a surge of affection and love for his boyfriend and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kage’s lips, pulling away with a soft smile. “I love you,” he breathed. 

“I love you so much,” Kage replied, hugging Danse again. Danse couldn’t help but feel lucky for having someone in his life so fiercely protective of him. He only hoped he could do the same for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I did this quest just recently. And the dialogue that went down and all just made me. Really mad. Not only because they were trying to find a way to weed out synths that probably just exist and want to live their lives, but because this type of shit would have hurt Danse the moment he heard it. Danse wasn't there with me for this quest, I was with Piper but when I finished it it left me feeling so sour I just had to write about the aftermath of it cus my mind went to Danse the moment the doctor mentioned trying to eradicate them and find out if they're a synth or not.


End file.
